The present version of this invention relates generally to the field of tools used to dress, adjust, measure and conform the tips of pool cues to a users preference.
This invention relates to tools for dressing, adjusting, measuring and conforming a pool cue tip to a users preference, and more particularly to a handy compact tool for preparing a pool cue tip for play.
Pool players use cues to play and many players have their own cues with which they play pool. Some cues are heavier or lighter and can have larger or smaller diameter shafts depending on a user""s preference.
How the tip of the cue is dressed or adjusted plays a big part in how the force from the cue is transferred to the ball. Break shots may require a flat tip, while others may require a rounded tip. The shape of the tip affects what type of spin a player can put on a ball. A different type of spin is needed depending on the type of shot. Good pool requires a player to make an infinite number of shots under a large number of conditions and angles. The tip must be adjusted or shaped differently to hold chalk and to perform these different type of shots successfully. The adjusting to the tip must be done quickly and discreetly. The ability to discreetly and quickly dress a pool cue tip with a single tool is what makes this Pool Cue Tool so helpful, practical and useful.
This tool combines many of the features that pool players need in adjusting the tips of their cues. Instead of carrying many different tools, this device combines several tools into a compact portable package. A pool player can dress or adjust his/her tip easily with one compact multi-purpose tool and hence theoretically, improve his/her shot and ultimately his/her game.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a multi-purpose compact Pool Cue Tool.
A first object of this embodiment of the invention is to provide a compact tool for adjusting the tip of a pool cue.
Another object of this embodiment of the invention is to provide a tool to perform many of the most frequent adjustments to the tip of a pool cue.
It is yet another object of this embodiment of the invention to provide a tool that is compact and portable, eliminating a bulky set of tip adjustment tools.
It is a still further object of this embodiment of the invention to provide a tool that is aesthetically pleasing, durable and functional.
A final object of this embodiment of the invention is to provide a tool that is cost effective to manufacture.
These together with other objects of this invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize this invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of this invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of this version of the invention.